The Title Says It All
by TimeCougar
Summary: Shego, Kim and Ron are dead, Drakken rules the world, but is he happy? Read and find out! DEATHFIC with a happy ending. ONESHOT AND NO FLAMES!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

A/N: This is part angst, part DEATH-FIC! Don't read if you do not like death-fics! It is also part song-fic, so if you don't like that either, then why are you still here? Shoo, shoo you flamers.

* * *

_Today is Tuesday, May 26, 2021_, Emporer Drakken thought to himself. _I must go see her later_. _I owe her, everything. I didn't want her to die, but she said she'd happily die to give me what I wanted. But she didn't give me what I really wanted, I wanted her. She was my world, my everything. _Softly, he started to sing, 

"**Softly we tremble tonight,  
picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in site**," Emporer Drakken pulled out a strip of pictures where when Shego was under the influence of the moodulator chip. The faces were fading, but this was all he had left of her now, other than her grave.

"**I said I'd never leave you'll never change  
I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life."** It was true. He was miserable without her beside him. Then his mother learned that he was an evil villian. She was so heartbroken, she died due to stress. Drakken didn't want his enemies to die, either. He tried to apologized to all three families, they swore they would find a way to kill him. An underling looked at the Emporer with eyes of curiosoty. Why was he so sad?

"**Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price**." Drakken remembered the day she died, along with Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. He finally learned that he didn't want to be ruler-of-the-world, he only came-up-with all that just to be with her. The underling came closer, she saw that Emporer Drakken was crying.

"Stop looking at the Emporer!" The underling's boss said. She looked away. "Good, Cougar. Maybe you'll see your parents next month." The boss walked away from her.

**"Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me."** There were tears streaming down his face rapidly, now. Cougar decided to see what was wrong. After all, she was supposed to guard him, right? She also decided to wait till he was done singing.

**"We made plans to grow old,  
believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told.  
Lost in a simple game cat and mouse are we the same people as before this came to light?" **She always put him down, true, but she said once they were an evil family and she would always be there.

**"Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me" **She also write in her diary that she loved him and she would give her life to give him what he wanted, she also noted that she would also bring Kimmie to her knees at the same time.

**"You must live for me too'...  
For me too...yeah, yeah  
You said that you would die for me" **Drakken was lost in his memories, and the tears, out of the pain of losing her, fell fron the tear ducts freely. Cougar wanted to see her parents, or at least their graves. She knew what it was like to lose the people you love. Her dad was Tim Possible, her mother was not well known, but her father never told her, her mother's name. He only told her the alias her mother used, it was Feline. Her mother died soon giving birth. Her father died during an uprising, last year.

**"Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price." **Drakken thought about all the people who were hurt with the death of those three. Then he thought about everyone who died seince he became emporer of Shegonia. He knew many were left without parents, loved ones, friends, and other family members. A lot of those were orhpans. He only had a rough estimate of how many had died, 1,234,560. _That's too many, _He thought. _Way too many._

**"Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price  
You said, you said that you would die for me**." Cougar recognized the end of the song and slowly turned to the thone. The emporer just sat there, with tears streaming down freely. She approached him. She kneeled before him, she noticed that he hadn't seen her.

She took in a deep breath and asked, "Is there something wrong, Emporer?" He looked up, his eyes were bloodshot and he was staring at her with admiration.

"Hey!" Her boss turned around and yelled. He motioned to antother guard to help him. They ran over and both men grabbed an arm. "I'm very sorry, your excelence, she will be hanged according to your law about common people talking to you." Both men bowed and then started dragging Cougar to the other end of the great room.

They were half-way across the room when, "Viva, Shego!" Cougar shouted out. Tim told her to say that only if she was in trouble with Drakken, or the Emporer, himself.

Then Drakken stood up. "Stop!" He called out. Cougar's boss stopped. "Let her go!" Drakken sounded like he'd never been crying, with the forcefulness he used. "Come here, um . . . girl."

"Yes, Emporer." She replied as she gave her boss a dirty look. The boss scowled. Cougar walked over to the thone anf kneeled again.

"You don't need to do that, you know." He, Drakken, told her. _What am I doing? She reminds me of Kim Possible. Maybe she's her daughter. Shego wouldn't like this. If she was here now without me, she would have done the same thing. _

"Who are you cring for?" This girl had real, genuine concern for him and his feelings.

"Come with me, I'll show you." He stepped down the 9 stairs that seperated him from this girl. He walked twoward the only door that led in or out of the hall. She followed him. After they were outside, they took a right. There was only one thing to the right of the palace, the graveyard. Silently he walked into the graveyard. They walked for about five minuetes in complete silence. Then Drakken suddenly stopped. She halted and almost ran into him. "Do you know why the palace is right next to the graveyard?"

"No sir."

"I made the palace be right next to the graveyard because of this." He moved out of her way.

"The tilte says it all." Monique once told her. "It tells you everything."

She knew that was true, especially know. The tomb stone before her read:

"To you that was my greater evil,  
Shego,  
a friend, sister, rival, and the reason  
that I'm still here.  
Love,  
Doctor Drakken"

"Was she your wife?" Cougar asked him.

"If she was, don't you think I would have put that on there?" He said, it was a stupid question, so it ticked him off a little bit.

"Is that her?" She pointed to the statue on top of the stone base, itself.

"Yes. I have a picture of her, too." He pulled out the pictures to show her. The pictures had he and Shego in one of those photo booths. She was making funny faces at the camera while he sat there looking uncertian. The last one had them kissing, obviously she attacked him to get that kiss, but still. For some reason, all the hatered that she had felt twoward Drakken was now gone. She realized that he was miserable. She knew that face he was making, it was the face of, someone please shoot me now. She had made that face before, after her dad had died.

"You hate living, don't you?" He looked at her.

"Yes. I don't deserve to live. I should have died with her. I would do anything to go back and stop Shego from killing herself, Kim, and Ron. You remind me of her"

"Shego?"

"No, Kim Possible."

Cougar looked thoughtful. "You would do anything? To go back, I mean."

"Can you do that?" He looked very hapy with the offer to do that.

"Only if you do four things."

"I'll do them."

"First, apologize to Shego, Kim ,and Ron's graves."

"OK." He turned around. "Shego I'm sorry that I never told you how I fell about you. You also deserved someone better than me." He walked a ways to Kim Possible's grave. "I'm sorry that you died, if I ever go back, I'll give up the whole taking-over-the-world-thing. I can't promise that I'll give up on all evil, but I'll give up the other part." He turned to Ron's grave now. "I'm sorry that I never learned your name while you were alive, I learned it now, Ron Stoppable. I'm sorry that you and your wife died. Your child deserved a mother and a father." He turned back to Cougar. "So what do I need to now?"

"You need to call me by my name, Kimberly Anne Possible the seconed." His mouth hung open. "My father was Kim's brother, Tim." She expained.

"OK, here it goes. Kimberly Anne Possible the seconed." He blinked. He was back in the past. The morning before Shego, Kim, and Ron died. He pinched himself to make sure it wasn't a dream. "Ow!" he yelped.

"What is it now?" Shego growled as she looked into the room he was in. Draken gasped and ran toward Shego and hugged her. "I'm happy to see you, too. Now let go before I hurt you." He let go and Shego went back to the kitchen.

"Thank you." He said with tears in her eyes. He put his hand inside his pocket. There was something in there. He pulled it out. it was a letter from Kim Possible the seconed. It read:

Dear Drakken,  
as you know, you are back in the past. If I were you I would tell Shego soon.  
You might notice that she doesn't remember that she died to give you your  
old throne. She'll remember at the same time that she decided to die for you.  
Don't stay in your lair, or it'll happen again. Just to let you know, I am secretly  
evil. But I'll stay good as long as I have to, Kim would be very sad if she knew  
that I loved the wrong side of the law.

From,  
Kimberly Anne Possibble the II

* * *

A/N: Hey! Leave a review, you awsome reader! And remember, I like, no, LOVE reveiws. 


End file.
